Ex’s and Whores
by Angel-Morgan
Summary: An ex shows up and wants Derek back, will Penelope forgive Derek?


TITLE: Ex's and Whores

AUTHOR: Angel

E-MAIL: derek.morgan. Criminal Minds

PAIRING: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan

PROMPT: 05 - Forgiveness

RATING: R (for making out)

WORD COUNT: 3,060

SUMMARY: An ex shows up and wants Derek back, will Penelope forgive Derek?

NOTES: This is part 1 of a series. Hugs and Cuddles to Chris for pointing out the spelling errors and for also being not only some inspiration but a sounding board for my ramblings!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them just borrow them from time to time.

&&&&&&&&&&

Derek knew that he was in trouble. He knew that Penelope had been hurt deeply by what she saw. Even though he was perfectly innocent and pissed about what happened, he had seen the look in those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much and he knew that she had thought the wrong thing.

He made her cry! TWICE! Derek was furious with Pamela. They had broken up two years ago, well she dumped him. She told him that he had never been good enough for her and that if he put his job over her then their relationship was over, and walked out on him.

Now she was back. Somehow she had weaseled her way into the office and was waiting at his desk for him when he and Penelope arrived.

This was the start of her second week back at the office without her cast and she was very excited to be without the cumbersome thing. They were laughing in the elevator and when the doors opened on their floor they stepped out and Derek gave her a quick peck on the lips before the went their separate ways to put their stuff away before they met up again in the conference room for the daily meeting.

Penelope hurried to put her stuff away and boot her babies, and within minutes she was headed back to the bullpen. Turning the corner she stopped dead in her tracks, a gasp being torn from her throat.

She couldn't move, as she stood there she watched in shocked horror as a woman wrapped her arms around Derek and kissed him deeply. She didn't see Hotch get off the elevator behind her. She didn't hear him say good morning to her, and she didn't feel him put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She was frozen in place, watching some beautiful black woman with long auburn hair wrap herself around Derek and practically inhale him at his desk.

FBI Behavioral Analyst Aaron Hotchner greeted his Technical Analyst and was surprised when she didn't give one of her witty responses in return. Looking down at her his surprise turned to concern when he saw the stricken and pale look on her face. He became even more concerned when he saw the tears well up in her eyes.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he asked what was wrong when a movement caught his attention. Looking up he saw Derek Morgan wrapped in the arms of another woman, being kissed deeply and held tight.

At first Agent Hotchner was furious. How could Morgan do something like this to Garcia? Last he heard they were getting along wonderfully and things couldn't be better. Should he doubt what he heard?

But then he forced himself to look closer. Too actually see what was going on. He first looked at Morgan. The man's body was stiff as a board. His hands were clutched in fists at his side and the look in his eyes was furious.

Then he looked at the woman. She was wearing a too tight leopard print skirt that barely covered her butt and a black push up bra with a black see through top and black three inch high heals. Hotchner thought she was a prostitute and wondered who had misplaced their witness. He could tell her long fake nails were digging into his arms and he was surprised that she hadn't drawn blood yet, at least as far as he could see.

Looking down at Garcia he realized what she was seeing was not actually what was going on and he knew he had to try and do anything he could to save the situation, as well as whatever relationship Morgan and Garcia would have.

Stepping in front of Garcia to block her view, he put both hands on her shoulders and crouched down to look into her tear filled eyes.

"It's not what it looks like Garcia," he said softly. "Derek loves you; he would not hurt you like this."

Penelope turned her tear filled eyes to Hotch and couldn't help but burst into tears.

"I…I thought…" she said softly. "I…thought he…"

Aaron stopped her before she could continue by doing something he hardly ever did with anyone but his wife and Jack. He put his arms around Penelope and hugged her close.

Whispering into her ear he said, "It will be alright. Go on up to the conference room and I will take care of this. You saw the way she is dressed. It's obvious to me that a prostitute got away from her arresting officer and found her way here. There's no way Morgan would want someone as slutty as that. She's trash compared to you. Look at his body language, look at how stiff he is and see his hands clutched into fists at his sides. He is not enjoying this. She's just a whore who is using him for a cheep thrill."

Hotchner hated using such crude language but it is what was needed in this situation. But he knew that Penelope was too far into the 'he's kissing another woman' mind set to listen to the soft and gentle words he would normally have used.

He didn't know who the hell this girl was, but he would not have her affect what was one of the best relationships he had seen in a while. He would be dammed if someone little slut came into his office and caused trouble.

Stepping away from Garcia he said softly, "Go on up to the conference room. I'll straighten this out and we'll be up shortly."

Still in a state of complete shock Penelope could do nothing but nod and follow the orders of her boss. Granted she knew that it wasn't an order, but if in her mind she could at least minutely believe that Agent Hotchner could salvage her relationship with Derek, she would grab on to that with both hands and hold tight for dear life.

Penelope put her head down and turned to walk away, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"No Penelope." He said as he put his hand under her chin and raised her head. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You keep your head high and you walk into that room, past them and you act like nothing is wrong."

Nodding Penelope took a deep breath and tried to smile, only succeeding in a small grimace and not succeeding in stopping the tears that continued to fall down her face. She said a small 'thank you' to Agent Hotchner and then hurried past the kissing couple.

Penelope tried, she really did try to not look up at Derek as she passed, but she couldn't do it. Something inside her made her look up and meet his eyes as she hurried past him.

Derek felt Penelope walk past him and he desperately wanted to stop her and comfort her and explain things to her, but Pamela had her meat hooks digging into his arms and he could feel the blood dripping down both of his arms and he knew that he would have to have the wounds cleansed later.

He tried to watch her and catch her eye to get her attention to hopefully assure her that this was not his idea, but just as she walked by Pamela, who liked rough sex, lifted her knee and kneed his balls, not with enough force to cause a lot of pain but enough that he gasped in pain, which allowed Pamela to deepen the kiss. Just as Derek closed his eyes in pain he caught a glimpse of Penelope's face and saw the tears falling down her face. The pain consumed him and his eyes fully shut.

Hotch watched as Penelope walked past Derek and hurry up to the conference room, closing the door silently. Just as he was going to approach Morgan he heard a gasp behind him, turning and looking he saw the rest of the team behind him, standing there and watching the drama in front of them.

"What the hell?" JJ asked in shock.

"Who's that kissing Derek? I thought he and Penelope were together." Spencer Reid said at the same time.

Gideon was just standing there watching.

Hotch turned around fully and said softly, "Penelope has already seen, she's up in the conference room now. I don't know who this woman is but I don't think that Morgan is a willing participant. If you guys would go up to the conference room and keep her company I will take care of this."

They all looked at him, except for Gideon. He had his eyes on Morgan and the woman and before anyone could stop him he approached the two.

"Excuse me," he said.

Pamela broke the kiss and laughed while putting her head against Derek's chest. "Ooopsie, looks like we are caught Pookie."

"Morgan?" Gideon asked, that one word saying everything he needed to say.

"Pookie, don't be shy." Pamela pouted as she stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Pamela Hopkins, Derek's girlfriend."

Gideon just raised his eyebrow at the woman and didn't bother taking her hand.

"She's not my girlfriend Gideon." Derek was quick to respond. "She was two years ago but she dumped me when I wouldn't put her ahead of my career. I have no idea how she got up here today, or why she is even here."

Pamela heard this and started to get mad. "But Pookie, you know you love me. We were going to get married!"

Gideon put up his hand to stop Derek's explanation.

"Morgan, I am going to ask you this once and I want an honest answer." Gideon said. "Do you want a relationship with this...woman…Or do you want a relationship with Garcia?"

Derek didn't have to think about his answer, he knew without a doubt that he wanted Penelope and Pamela could go to hell for all he cared.

"I love Penelope." He said, "I don't know how Pamela got in here but I can't even stand to look at her anymore. Not after the way she treated me before, and the hurt she caused Penelope now."

"You bastard!" Pamela said as she slapped Derek hard across the face. "I love you! I came all the way up here to be with you and you toss me out like trash?"

That seemed to be enough for Gideon. "Then I suggest you go up to the conference room and make things right while I arrange an escort out of the building for your ex girlfriend."

Pamela seemed to get frightened and shrink into herself. She threw her arms around Derek's waist and started sobbing into his chest.

"Thank you Gideon." Derek said as he forcibly removed Pamela's hands from around his waist and hurried up to the conference room.

Gideon motioned to two agents standing watching the show and when they approached he told them to investigate how she was able to get into the BAU office and to do a complete background and criminal history on her. He didn't know why, but there was something about the woman that Gideon didn't like or trust.

He stood watching as she was led off kicking and screaming about abuse to an interview room where she would be held until the proper investigation was completed.

Looking at Hotch then glancing up at the conference room Gideon said, "I think we should put off the morning briefing for a bit. Let them work things out first."

Everyone nodded and went to their offices or desks and started working on case files, leaving the two people in the conference room to work things out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Derek hurried to the conference room and without thinking of anything but righting the wrong that was done to Penelope; he burst in the room and stopped dead. Penelope was sitting at the table with her head in her arms and her shoulders were shaking. His heart broke into a million pieces right then and there.

Going over to her, he dropped to his knees and put his hand on her back, gently rubbing in circles in hopes of calming her down. He knew she was hurt and God forgive him, he wanted to go down and knock the shit out of Pamela for causing his Goddess this much pain.

As soon as he touched Penelope's back she went still. Derek knew that was a bad sign and he really hoped he could make it up to her somehow.

"Penelope, I'm sorry." Was the first thing Derek could think of to say. "She dumped me two years ago, and I haven't seen her since. I have no idea what she's doing here and I don't care. You're my girl Penelope, I love you."

Penelope turned her blue tear filled eyes to him but before she could say anything the door opened and the team filed in.

Hotchner looked at the two with deep sympathy and said, "I'm sorry Penelope, we just got called in on an urgent case."

Penelope stood up and collected her things, "That's okay Agent Hotchner; I have some things I need to do in my office anyway."

Derek grabbed a hold of Penelope's hand and managed to look into her eyes for a brief moment before she looked away and said, "We can talk later Derek."

Derek stood there for a few minutes watching Penelope walk out of the conference room and his heart sank. She wouldn't even meet his eyes. JJ put a file in front of him and put her hand on his arm in sympathy.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The case the BAU was called in on was a child abduction case in Pittsburgh and the Pennsylvania field office called them in to help. So an hour later the team was on the plane on their way to Pittsburgh to hopefully track down and rescue a child.

Derek had tried to get a moment alone with Penelope before they left, but she wasn't in her office when he went by, and wherever he looked he couldn't find her. He even waited around in her office for her for as long as he could before he had to run to the garage to meet the team. He did write a note to her and left it taped on her monitor.

Ten minutes after Derek made a mad dash out of her office to the garage, Penelope returned. She had been hoping to get back before they left but some idiot had misfiled a case she was working on so she had to go down to the records archive to retrieve it and confirm information.

Walking by the bullpen she noticed that all the desks were empty and her heart sank, she didn't get to tell Derek goodbye, regardless of the fact she was still hurt, she would have told him to be safe.

Walking into her office she saw the note on the monitor and noticed it was in Derek's strong bold handwriting.

My Goddess

Please forgive me for what happened earlier today. I don't know how Pamela got into the office and it sickens me that she did. She dumped me two years ago for putting my job ahead of her. At the time I was hurt, but I realized that I didn't love her at all.

You are my one and only Penelope. I knew that when I held you in my arms that first time. I hate that she made you cry and I want more than anything to just hold you in my arms and take all your hurt away.

Can we talk more when I get back? Please? I don't want what happened today to come between us and ruin the best thing that ever happened to me.

I love you Penelope Garcia, my one and only Goddess.

Your Sweetness,

Derek

Penelope felt the tears once again fall from her eyes. She dammed her emotions for getting the best of her at the moment. She was at work; she could not give in to them. Looking at her watch she realized that they must be in the air by now and Derek's phone would be off.

Sitting at her desk she dialed the number she knew by heart and waited until the voice mail answered, "This is Morgan, leave a message and I'll get back to ya."

She quickly left a message, managing not to break up during it. Then severing the connection she spent a few minutes composing herself and then got back to work, carefully putting the note in her personal binder to keep it safe and from getting lost. It was her one link to Derek at the moment and she didn't want anything to happen to it.

&&&&&&&&&

The plane landed and as soon as they were in the cars headed to the FBI office Derek checked his phone, hoping that Penelope would have called, but not wanting to hope to much.

Flipping open his phone he saw that he had a missed call so he called his voice mail and the sweetest sound he ever heard flowed to his ears.

"Hi Derek, it's Penelope." Her voice said softly from the phone. "I just wanted to tell you to have a safe trip and be careful. I…Come home safe."

Pressing the option for save, Derek closed his phone and said softly, "I promise baby girl. I promise I will come home safe to you and I will make it up to you."

A few minutes later they arrived at the Pittsburgh FBI office and the BAU team got down to business of tracking the kidnapper.

Little did anyone know that this case was going to be a long and difficult one. It would take a week to solve and they would end up finding three dead children before they were able to rescue the one they were looking for.

The doctors said that it would take a lot of recovery, but in time he would heal.

So eight days after the BAU team left Quantico for Pittsburgh, they returned and Hotchner gave them all a much needed two days off.

Derek knew what he would be doing during his two days off. He just hoped Penelope was home.


End file.
